


A Thousand Memories

by SmallSith



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Melkor and Sauron doing various fluffy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings about these two and all of those feelings are pain. So I'm writing some dumb fluffy drabbles to try to drown my tears in warm, fuzzy feelings.
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom and I have a terrible memory for dates/events/timeline consistency so please don't burn me at the stake for getting things wrong. (Some events will obviously correspond to important evenst in the timeline, but most of the drabbles are pretty vague timeline-wise.)
> 
> Enjoy.

Long ago, when Sauron had yet been Mairon the Admirable, before the creation of Arda, he had first heard Melkor sing in the Great Music, disrupting the theme that Eru had decreed. And in that moment, he had found himself in awe of the Vala's power, enraptured by Melkor's voice. Yet he did not join in in Melkor's song as others had. He kept to the theme, though he had desired then to join the great Vala in whatever pursuit they might together undertake.

But in that time, ages long since passed, he had been quiet and reserved, and he had been afraid of what repercussions might come of following Melkor in his defiance of Eru. Melkor had been so bright and incredible that it'd blinded Mairon to so much as look at him, so he had averted his gaze and denied his heart what it so longed for. But oh, he heard Melkor sing, and the song the Vala had spun lingered with him forevermore, always lingering in the back of his mind.

Only much later did he meet the Vala, after entering Arda. He had been at work in his master's forge, and he at first had not noticed the dark Vala was there, as absorbed in his work as he was. When Mairon paused for a moment to examine the effect of his craft, the Maia caught sight of Melkor lingering outside the doorway there. With the realization of the Vala's presence, the forge-song died on his lips and Mairon found himself frozen in fright.

He had heard the things they said about Melkor- how he set himself against the other Valar, destroyed what they created. Mairon had seen for himself the things the Vala was capable of. Knocking down a mountain, or filling a valley with fire, it took such little effort for him. Mairon feared that snuffing out a mere Maia such as himself would be just as easy for Melkor, that his short time in Arda was already at an end, for surely Melkor would smite him...

He had expected maiming at the least, but no harm came, and the after long seconds passed, Mairon opened his eyes once more, having closed them in fright, bracing himself against pain he thought sure to come. But when he looked again, the great Vala was gone, and only a wisp of smoke remained in the place Melkor had stood. Iron clattered on the floor as Mairon's legs collapsed out from under him, his project forgotten on the ground as he sank to his knees on the stone tiles. Still stunned, his eyes refused to leave the doorway where Melkor had stood- the air there felt too empty, and if the passing of Melkor had robbed it of substance.

The Maia let out a shaky breath, unaware he had been holding it. He blinked slowly, and when the doorway remained unoccupied, he rose to his feet once more, leaning heavily on the table he had been working at, his knees still feeling weak. But even as he returned to work, his gaze kept straying to the doorway where Melkor had stood, the encounter refusing to leave his mind.

After all, Mairon had heard much about the dark Vala's terrible power, but no one had told him that Melkor was beautiful, too.


	2. How Many Times Can I Reference Eyes In One Chapter Before This Just Becomes A Fanfic About Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse of Melkor, and Mairon's fall into evil begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Melkor seducing Sauron into evil is what Tolkien wrote, but because this is fanfiction and because I can, I'm saying that Sauron saw Melkor's ass and was like, "That's gonna be mine."
> 
> Also, I'm switching to third person because it is way easier to write in. Eventually I'll get to making the first chapter third person too. Or not, we'll see how this goes.

It was while sitting and conversing with several of his fellow Maiar that Mairon first glimpsed Melkor in the light of the Lamps. He had seen him several times before- at the making of Arda, in his master's forge, and several times he'd spotted the Vala skulking about, but it was always in poor lighting.

At the sight of Melkor, his fellow Maiar huddled closer together, as if praying that Melkor would not notice them. Mairon, too, was wary, but not so given to take fright as his peers. Aulë was not far enough from them that they could not reach him if trouble arose, and so Mairon feared not. He watched Melkor with interest, following the dark Vala with his golden gaze. The other Maiar looked to him in astonishment. "Are you not of him, Mairon? Haven't you heard what he's done?"

Mairon turned to Curumo, who had spoken, his gaze unconcerned, almost lazy. "I've heard much the same as you have. True, I don't fear him so much as you do, but I'm not without caution, and our master is not far. He," Mairon nodded his head in Melkor's direction, "would be unwise to attempt to harm us with Lord Aulë so near."

The other Maiar muttered among themselves in low murmurs, some of them looking at him with worry in their eyes. His peers thought him strange, and they distrusted his heavy preference for solitude. Yet despite their misgiving, they found themselves unable to deny that his logic was as sound as it always had been.

Mairon continued to gaze at the Vala even as he spoke, his golden eyes never once straying from Melkor's dark form. True as he had thought, when last he had laid eyes upon him, the Vala was beautiful. But beyond the beauty of the form he wore, there was something in his spirit that drew the Maia to him.

The Maia narrowed his eyes, and though he stayed silent, he swore to himself that he would discover what it was that drew him to Melkor.


	3. A Kissaroo From Me To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor is kind of a stalker. Also, kisses happen in this chapter. It's cute, trust me.

The first kiss of Melkor and Mairon came as a complete surprise to He Who Arises In Might. The Vala had considered the servant of Aulë to be alluring, so much bolder than the other Maiar. Melkor had taken note of the Maia's strange lack of fear of him, and so had taken an interest in the golden-haired smith.

The Dark Vala was unsure of what exactly it was that drew him to the Maia, but drawn he was all the same.

For some time now, he had taken to following the Maia, watching him as he went about the duties the master Aulë assigned to him. Melkor knew that Mairon was well aware of the Vala following him, but had not yet gone running to Aulë in fear. Melkor found this strange behavior puzzling, he wished to know why- all the other Maiar feared him, why not this one?

True, the Maia did not trust him, and watched him with wariness in his golden eyes, but the wariness in his gaze wasn't fear. Many times the Vala had gone to the forge where the smith worked, intending to approach him, yet each time he had retreated. The Vala cursed himself for his hesitancy- was he not He Who Arises In Might? And yet time and again he fled upon the Maia's golden gaze alighting upon him.

The dark Vala cursed that golden gaze as he concealed himself behind the door. He stood just out of sight, watching as the beautiful smith hammered away at whatever project his master had assigned him to. Melkor admired the golden cascade of shimmering hair tied back from his face, the way with which the Maia shaped the metal.

Melkor found himself taken by surprise when the golden smith dunked his project in the nearest vat of water, leaving it there to march over and yank open the door the Vala hid behind. He was once more surprised when the Maia lifted the other Ainur's face to his and kissed him on the lips.

The contact did not last long, ending much sooner than Melkor would have liked. The smith shoved him away and leveled his burning aureate eyes to the scorching blue of Melkor's own. "I think it would be wise for you to be gone from here, Lord Melkor. While my master will not be returning soon, it best you leave before I find reason to call for him. It would much displease him to find you in his forge, and you are disturbing my work."

With that, the Maia pulled him into another kiss, this one much longer, and then he pushed the Vala away. "Now, go."

And Melkor left, but not without a backward glance at the shining Maia standing arms crossed in the forge.


	4. Melkor Says Color Schemes Are For Squares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interior decoration is not Melkor's strong suit. (Or in which I remind you all that this is not a sequential fic.)

"No, absolutely not." 

"But-"

"I refuse to allow it."

Voices rang out in the throne room of Angband, neither of them sounded pleased. The dark Vala and his lieutenant were having a disagreement of sorts. "But he looks so nice hanging up there," Melkor argued, gesturing with both hands up at the shelf he had fixed onto the wall and frowning as his words did nothing to sway his lieutenant's perspective.

Sauron had to take several deep breaths and count to ten before he spoke, gently placing a hand on his lover's arm. "With all due respect, my lord, I said no, and I meant it. Hanging an elf in the throne room is tacky. Please find somewhere else to put him," the Maia said with an air of forced calm. Melkor looked deeply affronted.

"What's tacky about it? Look, his hair even matches the carpet," the Vala demanded, frowning and pointing at the Feanorian's red hair. Sauron rolled his eyes in exasperation and shook his head, heaving a sigh and resigning himself to the fact that even if he managed to persuade Melkor that it really was tacky, the Vala was so stubborn that he would never admit it.

"My lord, if you'll notice, it absolutely does _not_ match- look closely, his hair is auburn, while the carpet is crimson. It doesn't match, it clashes. Please, find somewhere else to put him, I spent far too long arranging this throne room to have you sticking a tacky elf on its walls." The elf in question looked from dark lord to lieutenant, obviously terrified and in fear of what was going to be done to him. Poor Maedhros trembled, his eyes wide as saucers, as he looked down at the arguing pair.

"You could- you could always just let me go?" He suggested hopefully, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The two Ainur looked up at him suddenly, their argument cut off, and Maedhros began to fear for his life even more dearly. 

The golden Maia sighed, rolling his eyes, and turned back to Melkor. "Just put him outside with the rest of your tacky shit- I don't care what you do with him, I just don't want him wrecking my carefully-picked color scheme."

And so Maedhros ended up on a shelf outside, chained to the cliff face. In all, he supposed it could be worse. He wasn't being tortured, he was fed, and he finally knew where the uglier spoils of war that the orcs stole went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha whoops it's been forever since i last updated. sorry about that. anyway, here's a new chapter.


End file.
